


chances of sunshine

by roseflavored



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/roseflavored
Summary: Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have decided to spend his one day off sitting in a dimly lit cafe waiting to meet up with someone he met on a sugar daddy website.





	chances of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sweeping generalizations about rich people, painfully and obviously set in America  
> s/o to the prompter for this fun prompt ehe. i know you asked for a higher rating but i couldn't find the chance to but i hope this is acceptable ;;; and a HUUUUUUGE thanks to the mods for being so understanding ><  
>   
> (prompt #107)  
> ⤷ Kim Joonmyeon has just graduated college with a degree in... jazz studies. His struggle to pay to survive is followed by his struggle to find a job in his degree. However, the cute cashier at the H Mart he works at keeps him up and he never expects him to be the Daddy he signs up for on sugardaddy.com

 

 

The Weather Channel plays on the break room television, and Junmyeon watches with rapt attention as he eats his lunch. It's looking like it's gonna be a clear week with highs in the 30s, but he'll keep an eye out for light drizzles as the weekend approaches. 

"You gonna get that?" Kyungsoo asks as he walks in, the sudden entrance causing Junmyeon to startle and almost choke on the noodles in his mouth. 

"H-huh?" Junmyeon says dumbly. Any other person would've laughed at the bit of artificial fishcake stuck on the corner of his mouth, but Kyungsoo would never. He quietly gestures to the phone by Junmyeon that's been buzzing away on the table for the past five minutes. 

"Oh, it's-" Junmyeon quickly pockets the phone, red blooming on his ears. The name 'Umma' is bright and angry on the screen before it goes silent in his hand. "Just another telemarketer. They've been at it for a while now." He laughs nervously. Kyungsoo only nods in reply, and Junmyeon turns back to the TV and takes another bite. His face burns.

"Whatcha got today?" Junmyeon asks, just to break the silence that's settled over the room. He hears Kyungsoo work the microwave, bang it once when it stops going after a couple seconds. Junmyeon's eyes remain trained on the five day forecast.

"Just some leftovers from last night's dinner," Kyungsoo says after stifling a yawn. "Kimchi stew and some side dishes."

"Nice." Junmyeon takes another bite of his cup ramen. He splurged and got a 24-pack of the seafood flavor from aisle 10 earlier that week. Junmyeon's phone buzzes again, though this time it's his alarm. Saved by the bell.

He hastily downs the last of the soup, broth burning his tongue and throat as he stands. "I'll uh- I'll see you out there."

Kyungsoo waves in reply, and Junmyeon repeatedly curses himself in his head on the way out.

 

* * *

 

"And then guess what I said."

Sehun doesn't look all too interested in how Junmyeon was incapable of engaging in proper conversation with their coworker, but he indulges him anyway.

"What'd you say this time."

"'Nice.' Nice. Like an idiot." Junmyeon sighs, barely paying attention to what a poor job he's doing of sweeping up the household items section. 

"Hm." Sehun's scrolling through his phone, price label gun long abandoned on one of the shelves. Junmyeon should berate him for that, but Junmyeon hates this job as much as Sehun does. 

"You're not listening, Sehun." Junmyeon pouts, sits on one of the plastic, pink kiddie chairs as he mopes.

Sehun rolls his eyes and pockets his phone. "I'm listening. I honestly don't see the problem?" He takes a seat in the green chair next to Junmyeon's, his body frame comically large in the child's seat. "I mean, you've made some progress at least. You actually spoke to him this time."

Junmyeon snorts. "Are your standards for me really so low?"

Sehun claps Junmyeon on the shoulder, eyes looking straight into Junmyeon's. "Hyung. My standards for your potential love life are on the floor. Any time you're not crying in bed over a failed Tinder date is a success in my book."

"Gee thanks."

"Anytime hyung."

 

* * *

 

 

Junmyeon yawns, eyes heavy when he leans back in the plastic chair he brought to his register. Junmyeon's on the closing team that night, which is fine. It's Wednesday and he doesn't have much to do besides check out the occasional customer coming into the store with a case of the munchies. 

He decides to spend his time wisely by fiddling with his phone, sneaking glances at Kyungsoo at the register across from his, playing games, checking emails. A productive night.

_From:[sugardaddy.com](http://sugardaddy.com) _

_Subject: "You've got 5 new messages!"_

Junmyeon squints. Sehun helped him set up an account last week, but Junmyeon's been too nervous to do anything with it other than watch his notifications increase by the day. 

It was bearable the first year—getting a job with nothing more than a degree in jazz studies was difficult, but this job pays the bills, despite the sometimes shit hours. 

But life happens, and it's getting harder and harder to keep on top of things.

His mother left new messages in his voicemail.

"Yo." Kyungsoo taps him on the shoulder from behind, making Junmyeon jump. Junmyeon's heart races for several reasons when he looks up and sees Kyungsoo's shaved head illuminated by their store's shitty fluorescent lighting, like a retail angel in a blue vest. 

"Y- yo?" Stupid. Junmyeon is so stupid. He hopes Kyungsoo didn't notice that Junmyeon was staring intently for several long minutes at a fucking sugar daddy website.

"You can take off you know. Honestly it's not like there's a lot left to take care of." Junmyeon scans his eyes over the digital clock on the register. There's still twenty more minutes until closing, and Junmyeon finds himself reluctant to leave when this is the first time Kyungsoo's talked to him their entire shift together. 

"Oh, that's- that's not a problem, really." Junmyeon says, means it. They've been cutting his hours because of all the new hires. He needs all the extra time he can get.

"It's fine, I'll clock out for you." Kyungsoo says matter-of-factly, expression as steady as ever as he pushes his glasses up with a finger. Junmyeon's at a loss for words—Kyungsoo hasn't even been working here for that long, only just finished job training recently and barely knows Junmyeon as it is.

"You'd...do that?"

"Sure." Kyungsoo shrugs, as if this wouldn't put him on management's radar and put his job at risk. "You're a nice guy, as a co-worker and as a person. And, no offence, but you look like you could use the rest."

Do Kyungsoo just called him a nice guy. Him, a nice guy. Who Do Kyungsoo would be willing to help out. Junmyeon could cry. Maybe he does need the rest, but this is the most interaction he could have ever hoped from the source of his daydreams and rather shameful actual dreams for the past couple weeks.

"Thank you so much, Kyungsoo, if you ever want me to do the same for you or anything like that just tell me, okay?" He's starting to ramble, he can feel his face start to heat up, but he can't help it.

Kyungsoo smiles gently, prettily. "No problem, man."

Junmyeon melts into the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Junmyeon's face is scrunched, deep in concentration, when Sehun hooks his chin over Junmyeon's shoulder to spy on what he's doing at his desktop. 

Sehun's voice is uncharacteristically loud when he reads "Brad, 43, looking for an obedient Little who's into-" 

Junmyeon shrieks before he's covering Sehun's mouth in embarrassment. "Let the whole building know, why don't you!"

Sehun, the brat, licks Junmyeon's hand, satisfied when Junmyeon punches his shoulder in retaliation. 

When Junmyeon steps away to grab a tissue—muttering all the way—Sehun sits at Junmyeon's desk and takes it upon himself to scroll through all the tabs Junmyeon left up of different profiles, each one a little more depraved than the last. "You know, I made this profile-thing for you as a joke, right? I thought you were gonna delete it after, like, a day."  

Junmyeon returns and grabs the back of his computer chair to roll Sehun away. He stands at his desk, forehead creasing when he frowns. "I was gonna delete it. But then, you know-"

Sehun wheels himself back, a knowing look on his face complete with a smug grin. "Go on."

Junmyeon sighs heavily as Sehun rests his chin on his hand. "It's just... bills are rough, rent is rough, student loans have been really rough, and...it'd be nice to have nice things sometimes." He whispers that last part, though it's useless when Sehun has moved himself less than an inch away from Junmyeon. 

"It's okay, hyung," Sehun pats Junmyeon's thigh, "you don't have to justify a thing. I hope you and Brad are happy together and that you'll use protection and-"

Junmyeon valiantly attempts to flip the chair over, Sehun both screaming and laughing all the way.

 

* * *

  

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have decided to spend his one day off sitting in a dimly lit cafe waiting to meet up with someone he met on a sugar daddy website.

He sips his americano and plays with a string on the end of his cream sweater, stomach in knots as the time drags by. It was the result of one too many soju bottles added to his stressed, sleep-deprived mind that ultimately lead him to striking up a conversation with the least offensive looking profile picture in his inbox.

The man referred to himself only as "K.S.," and had Junmyeon been sober, he would've approached with extreme caution—there's no way a default profile picture with that kind of name was anything but shady. But Junmyeon was the furthest thing from sober that night, and so he went in guns blazing when he saw the income listed on the other's profile.

K.S. was charming, patient. Kind of a dry-texter, but he sent little laughing emojis whenever Junmyeon pulled a stupid joke, and that was all Junmyeon generally needed. He complimented Junmyeon's photos—the ones Sehun deemed as the "least awkward looking"—but never overstepped any boundaries, something the others interested in Junmyeon failed to do within the first five seconds of Junmyeon messaging them. 

It was K.S. who suggested they get together, because he claims to be better in person than on paper. It was K.S. who decided on meeting in a cafe during the middle of the day as a way to assure Junmyeon his intentions are purely innocent.

"Well, for now anyways :)" K.S. had said. Junmyeon remembers that part very clearly because he couldn't tell if that kind of suggestion made him afraid or turned on.

Droplets of rain begin to pitter-patter against the window next to him in time with the tapping of his fingers against the wooden tabletop. He takes a cursory glance at his phone—there's still ten more minutes until their designated meeting time.

Maybe Junmyeon should just go home and reevaluate his choices instead. Maybe he shouldn't follow through on meeting strangers after one drunken text convo. Maybe-

He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he doesn't notice when a figure makes its way over to him, stands next to him. 

"Kim Junmyeon?" A pleasant voice, deep and velvety, Junmyeon thinks. Strangely familiar.

Junmyeon stands up to bow slightly in greeting. "Yes that's m-"

A shaved head, illuminated in fluorescent lighting.

Junmyeon's jaw drops as Kyungsoo smiles before him.

 

"K.S. ...it was so obvious, how did I not notice..." Junmyeon whispers to himself. Two pieces of cake lay untouched on the table as Kyungsoo drinks the black coffee he ordered shortly after sitting down. 

"To be fair, it wasn't exactly easy to figure out either." Kyungsoo remarks. Junmyeon's going through a kind of culture shock from seeing the other out of uniform. It's just a simple outfit—black sweater on top of dark pants with a black bomber jacket—but Junmyeon's throat is dry regardless. 

Junmyeon doesn't realize how long he's been ogling until it's clear Kyungsoo's said something that Junmyeon didn't hear—Kyungsoo's looking expectantly at Junmyeon.

"I- I'm sorry, what?" He is so stupid.

"I said, 'you probably have a lot of questions, right?'" Kyungsoo's not wearing his glasses, the finer details of his face—his high nose bridge, owlish eyes—more noticeable now that they're not obscured by thick frames.

“Well...I mean obviously.” 

Kyungsoo laughs, a rare sound Junmyeon’s only heard so many times before. A part of him jumps with joy at being the source of Do Kyungsoo’s heart shaped laughter.

 

Turns out, Kyungsoo is a lot more well off than what his day job leads people to believe. The grandson of a former  _Fortune 500_  CEO, Kyungsoo does well enough for himself, although he won't tell Junmyeon anything specific.

"Family secrets, you know? You'd have to be married into the family if I told you any more, and I think it's probably a bit early to be having those kinds of discussions, yeah?"

Kyungsoo also has a strange sense of humor, Junmyeon learns. 

"So why work at H-mart, of all places? I mean, wouldn't you rather spend your days travelling, or whatever it is people with 7 figure salaries like to do?"

Kyungsoo smiles into his cup. "That's not really my thing. I mean, my brother is into all that—yachting and garden parties and whatnot." He takes a drink from his coffee mug, throat bobbing attractively. "But I don't know. I've never been that type."

"Right," Junmyeon smiles, tone playful, "you're just the type to try and hook up with your co-workers on a sugar daddy website."

"Hey," Kyungsoo laughs, "okay, you clearly have no idea how these things work and second of all, I matched with your profile and was into you _before_ I found out you were going to be my co-worker."

Oh. 

"Oh."

"I mean," and it's Kyungsoo's turn to look nervous, "can you really blame me?"

Junmyeon laughs, out of nerves or out of reassurance, he doesn't know. He's having fun. Kyungsoo is fun, a lot easier to talk to when they're not surrounded by co-workers and customers. And maybe the knowledge that Do Kyungsoo, small and cute, looks for sugar babies in his free time and maybe—just maybe—is into Junmyeon too makes Junmyeon feel a little less nervous.

Junmyeon's voice is low, barely audible to the increasing amount of customers rushing in to stay dry. "So why don't you show me then?" 

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"I said," and Junmyeon leans over the table slightly, voice low, emboldened by darkened sky and the pelting of the rain next to them, "why don't you show me how these things work then, K.S.-ssi?"

And Kyungsoo smiles, differently compared to his customer service smile, his sweet heart shaped smile. It's almost sinister, and it makes Junmyeon's gut clench. "That's the answer I was looking for.

 

* * *

 

 

It starts out slow, what Kyungsoo and Junmyeon have. They meet at the exact same cafe more often, chatting about whatever. Sometimes they go on Actual Dates to restaurants with prices higher than Junmyeon's gas bill, but they spend a lot more time in the theater watching foreign movies with bad subtitles. And Kyungsoo's hand always ends up brushing Junmyeon's fingers on their shared armrest during tense scenes, but never reaching out to actually hold his hand.

It's maddening, but it's also so sweet that Junmyeon could cry.

 

They're sitting in one of those drive thru theaters, and Kyungsoo's foreign model stands out in the sea of Toyotas. Old John Hughes' movies play on the big screen, and the drizzle of rain is pleasant background noise as they sit in Kyungsoo's car eating fries from the snack bar. It's a nice night, but Junmyeon's a messy eater worried about dripping chili all over Kyungsoo's leather seats. 

"I mean, I'd like for you not to," Kyungsoo laughs after taking a bite with a fork ( _a fork_ ), "but it's not like it'll be a big deal. Worse comes to worst, I'll just get them replaced like I've been meaning to." 

The rich really do live differently. 

When "Don't You Forget About Me" starts playing and credits start rolling, and Junmyeon's in a false sense of security, tummy full and pinky intertwined with Kyungsoo's, Junmyeon's phone starts ringing in the cupholder between their seats. 

"Umma" is bright and glaring on the screen, and Junmyeon doesn't have enough time to grab it and decline the call before Kyungsoo asks if Junmyeon should get that. 

Junmyeon can feel Kyungsoo's eyes on him when Junmyeon sets his phone to airplane mode, but Kyungsoo doesn't ask him about it. 

It isn't until the last movie of the night starts playing and a couple cars have already left that Kyungsoo asks, voice low and serious.

"Junmyeon," Junmyeon's breath hitches, "...why did you sign up for that website?"

"H-huh?" Junmyeon turns to Kyungsoo. The lights reflect off Kyungsoo's glasses, but his eyes still manage to pierce into his.

"The sugar daddy website...I mean, I can only assume why but I'd like to listen if you're willing to tell me."

Junmyeon leans back, eyes on the movie screen. "Same reason most people have, really. Money's tight. It's hard to find a stable 9 to 5 when you studied arts in school."

Kyungsoo nods. "I see-

"And-" Junmyeon cuts him off, mouth turning to cotton. Flashes of his father's disappointed face when he refused to apply to business school, his mother's satisfied smile during vulnerable nights when he'd wanted to quit. The empty house after he'd come back from his graduation recital. " _It's not too late to join your brother's company— we'll even pay for your classes! Come home, Junmyeon." "Just apologize to your poor mother for breaking her heart and come home."_

He _needs_ to tell him, needs to let someone know. "I don't... I can't rely on my parents anymore." He doesn't realize his hands are clenched until Kyungsoo's hand is on his, palms rough but touch soothing.

"Junmyeon," Kyungsoo's face is close, and Junmyeon's melting. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything you're not ready to."

Junmyeon doesn't realize tears have been falling from his eyes until a rough palm is wiping them away.

 

Kyungsoo walks Junmyeon back to his apartment, and Junmyeon is expectant when they make it to his door. They've been seeing each other for weeks and have barely entered the stage where neither of them start getting red when holding hands, but Kyungsoo is so very lovely. Maybe it's all those cheesy, romantic teen movies they just saw—maybe something more—that makes Junmyeon want to kiss those pretty lips so very much. 

Junmyeon leans in, closes his eyes. Doesn't expect the softness of Kyungsoo's lips on his forehead instead. 

Kyungsoo kisses Junmyeon's forehead, nose, cheek. Junmyeon could cry.

"Goodnight, Junmyeon-ssi." Kyungsoo whispers in Junmyeon's ears.

"Night, Kyungsoo."

"I'll PayPal you tonight, okay?" And Kyungsoo kisses Junmyeon's cheek one last time before walking back towards the elevator. Junmyeon doesn't know why that makes his heart hurt.

 

 

They keep their personal lives out of the workplace, although they sometimes sit together in the break room during the rare occasions their lunch breaks overlap. They nod to each other when they see each other, brush sides while grabbing things from the stock room, smile when their eyes meet across the registers.

Nobody seems to notice. Except Sehun. And Sehun makes sure Junmyeon knows he knows.

"I cannot _believe_ you got a sugar daddy before I did."

"Please don't say it like that." Junmyeon sighs and keeps on restocking the snack aisle, ignoring Sehun's stare.

"You hooked up. Because of a website. Called sugardaddy dot com. How else am I supposed to say it."

"I just- I don't know," Junmyeon turns to Sehun, resigned. "It doesn't feel like? What I thought this kind of relationship would be like. I mean yeah he does give me an allowance but-"

"Hold on." Sehun sticks his hand up. "You've already gotten paid?"

"Gotten an allowance," Junmyeon corrects as Sehun rolls his eyes, "and yeah but we haven't? Really done anything." Junmyeon plays with the frayed end of his old work vest. It's difficult to explain to someone else the details of his...relationship when he himself isn't one hundred percent sure, and he tells Sehun this. 

Sehun tilts his head, looks questioningly at Junmyeon. "Hyung," Sehun tries, voice soft, "maybe you don't want him to be your sugar daddy?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, it just...every time I bring up the words 'sugar daddy,' you get this sad look on your face. Maybe you just...want him to be your boyfriend?"

Junmyeon doesn't know how to answer that. Doesn't have to answer—the shift manager yells at them when he passes by and sees them just sitting on the floor, boxes of snacks forgotten by their sides. 

 

* * *

 

"Welcome to casa Dyo." 

It's Junmyeon's first time in Kyungsoo's place. He's nervous, palms consistently sweaty as he walks through the door. Kyungsoo lives in a penthouse, because of course he does. 

Despite the large size it's surprisingly minimalist, the furniture plain and simple. It's unlike the places Junmyeon's seen in magazines. It feels...lived-in. Homey. Junmyeon smiles—it matches Kyungsoo perfectly. 

"Sit anywhere you'd like," Kyungsoo gestures towards the living room, "I'll get you some water."

Junmyeon takes a cautious seat on the couch, nerves getting to him again. They originally planned to watch a local concert show in the park, but it was cancelled due to bad weather. When Junmyeon asked what Kyungsoo wanted to do instead, Kyungsoo said 'why don't we just watch Netflix at my place?'

Junmyeon knows what that's code for—he's been on the internet.

It's not like Junmyeon isn't ready—he's more than ready. With each passing date since the drive thru incident, Kyungsoo's kisses have come closer and closer to Junmyeon's actual mouth but never quite making contact. It's as frustrating as it is sweet and while Kyungsoo's intentions were most likely innocent, Junmyeon isn't.

But he can't help but overthink. And he's not sure how he'll feel if they do end up sleeping together and Junmyeon gets another PayPal notification from Kyungsoo. 

Suddenly Kyungsoo's pressing a cold water bottle against Junmyeon's neck, and Junmyeon yelps at the contact.

Kyungsoo laughs while Junmyeon pouts, taking the bottle while glaring at Kyungsoo. 

"Oh wow," Junmyeon remarks, "Voss?" He taps a finger against the glass packaging.

"What can I say," Kyungsoo takes a seat next to Junmyeon, grabs the remote "I have expensive taste when it counts."

"Am I considered 'expensive taste'?" Junmyeon bats his eyelashes prettily.

"If our last five dates eating street food is considered expensive, then yeah." Kyungsoo deadpans, but he kisses Junmyeon's cheek nonetheless. 

Kyungsoo leans back into the couch and turns on Netflix. 

 

They actually end up watching Netflix for two hours. Junmyeon can't believe it, but at the same time he does. Kyungsoo's face is in deep concentration as they watch another episode of _Prince of Tennis_ , and Junmyeon's actually kind of enjoying himself. He'll have to add this to his MyAnimeList account later.

The ending theme starts playing, and Kyungsoo excuses himself to use the restroom. 

Junmyeon pauses for him, and he hugs one of the couch cushions to his chest. He can't get Sehun's words out of his head. Maybe he doesn't want a sugar daddy, maybe he does want Kyungsoo to be his boyfriend.

But does Kyungsoo want that? He's made no indication that he wants their relationship to be anything else, seems pretty content with giving Junmyeon chaste kisses and extra spending money. Kyungsoo was the one seeking out a sugar baby. Junmyeon was the idiot that accidentally messed things up by falling for him deeper than he thought he would.

Kyungsoo returns and yawns when he sits back down, but presses play anyways. Junmyeon leans back against him and rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, feeling a small victory when Kyungsoo wraps an arm around Junmyeon's shoulder. 

It makes Junmyeon want to do more—take more and see what happens. 

He looks up at Kyungsoo, at how beautifully the TV lights up his face. Without thinking, he's moving closer, heartbeat in his ears. 

When Junmyeon kisses Do Kyungsoo for the first time, it's uneventful—soft lips pressing against his. Kyungsoo doesn't react at first, and Junmyeon panics for a second, wonders if he's made a mistake and ruined everything.

He moves back, apology already on his mouth when Kyungsoo cups Junmyeon's jaw and brings him in for another kiss. When Do Kyungsoo kisses Junmyeon for the second time, lips moving against Junmyeon's, Junmyeon feels like crying with relief. 

It's weeks of desire, want, that has Junmyeon kissing Kyungsoo with fervor as Kyungsoo grips the back of Junmyeon's hair, as Junmyeon grabs Kyungsoo by the shoulders to push him down until he's laying on top of him. 

They kiss until Junmyeon runs out of breath, until the bridge of Junmyeon's nose bumps into Kyungsoo's glasses and they both end up laughing breathlessly against each other. 

"What are we doing, Kim Junmyeon-ssi?" Kyungsoo's smile is so bright, blinding in the darkness of the room.

Junmyeon's heart aches when he presses his forehead against Kyungsoo's, when he whispers "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Kyungsoo's eyes are wide when he freezes against Junmyeon, the hand on the back of Junmyeon's head suddenly still.

"What- What do you-"

"I mean," Junmyeon says, frustrated with himself, "this whole...sugar baby thing. I can't anymore."

Kyungsoo's still confused, but visibly more relaxed. With a gentle nudge, Junmyeon's sitting up until his back touching the back of the couch, Kyungsoo sitting next to him again. "I... I'm not sure what you mean, Junmyeon." Kyungsoo's voice is deep, and it shouldn't be affecting Junmyeon right now but it does. 

"I mean..." Junmyeon looks at his hands, can feel Kyungsoo's intense stare. "I like going on dates with you. I like watching movies with you. I like just sitting next to you, holding your hand... kissing you."

"I do too, Junmyeon." Kyungsoo is cautious when he places a hand on Junmyeon's, intertwines their fingers. Junmyeon likes the sight of it.

Junmyeon quiets for a second again, but Kyungsoo's patient. So patient and wonderful and good. "I... really like you. But every time we get back from a date, every time I get that direct deposit, I just...at first it was nice but then I ended up _really_ liking you and..." The faint tap of the rain against the windows is almost deafening in the quiet room.

"I know it sounds silly, but I can't help myself from wondering if we're together because you feel obligated? If you like me in the way I like you? Because I like you a lot. And I know you wanted a sugar baby but..." 

When Junmyeon doesn't continue, Kyungsoo presses on as his thumb rubs circles on the skin of Junmyeon's hand. "You know, I was kind of happy the concert got cancelled."

"...Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I mean, I like actually going out with you—I like doing anything with you," Junmyeon's heart squeezes, "but my favorite dates are when we're just...sitting next to each other. Doing nothing. And I can look at you and only you, be around only you with no distractions." Kyungsoo brings Junmyeon's hand up. Kisses it.

Junmyeon feels like crying, feels it sitting and building in his chest, throat. He doesn't want to cry, so he laughs instead.

"Wh- what's so funny?" Kyungsoo asks, but he's smiling brightly, beautifully.

"It's just...I can't believe it. You _like_ me." Junmyeon whispers.  

Junmyeon doesn't realize how close Kyungsoo's gotten until his face is next to Junmyeon's. Kyungsoo's gaze is steady, and Junmyeon wants to fall into those eyes. "I like you so much, Do Kyungsoo."

The third time they kiss is softer, gentle. A drizzle after a storm. "I like you, Kim Junmyeon," Kyungsoo breathes, kisses him again. "So much more than you know."

Kyungsoo deepens the kiss, Junmyeon lets him. He sighs into Kyungsoo's mouth, and Kyungsoo kisses the corners of his lips, his cheeks, nose, forehead. Their hands are still connected, but Junmyeon finds himself reluctant to let go. 

"Do you know how much I like you, Kim Junmyeon?" 

Junmyeon blushes, shakes his head.

"I like you so much that I let you drop chili cheese fries all over my brand new leather car seats."

Junmyeon gasps, indignant. "You said you've been meaning to change those!"

"Hmm." Kyungsoo kisses the corner of Junmyeon's mouth again. "Being in like with someone changes a person." 

With his other hand, Kyungsoo grips Junmyeon's side, slides his tongue into Junmyeon's mouth when Junmyeon moans.

 

 

Junmyeon's pressed into the couch, Kyungsoo's free hand under Junmyeon's shirt as their hands lay entwined next to Junmyeon's head. 

Kyungsoo noses along Junmyeon's neck, breath ticklish. "Do you know how much I like you, Kim Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon hisses when Kyungsoo bites at the skin. "Tell me."

"I want to give you everything. I want you to have everything good." Kyungsoo's hand leaves goosebumps when it runs across Junmyeon's stomach. "I'm not the best at telling people how I feel."

And Junmyeon looks at Kyungsoo, at the way Kyungsoo's averting his eyes this time.

"I'm sorry if you ever thought my feelings towards you were anything other than how much I like you." And Kyungsoo looks at Junmyeon, right as the sun starts to shine through the curtains. "And I do. A lot." 

Junmyeon lets go of Kyungsoo's hand to pull Kyungsoo's glasses off his face, crashes his lips against Kyungsoo's. 

 

* * *

 

"So you were being stupid and misinterpreting his love language, pretty much." Sehun stares at him, disgusted as Junmyeon rolls around on his bed staring at his phone waiting for Kyungsoo to reply to his texts. 

Kyungsoo replies to his joke with a laughing emoji. Junmyeon is pleased.

"Keep talking like that and I won't help you set up your sugar daddy profile." Junmyeon says. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this deserved to be a Lot longer and pornier and i Will be expanding upon this universe when i get the chance. thank u for reading!


End file.
